


When the Mood Strikes...

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-07
Updated: 2000-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not a good idea to postpone things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Mood Strikes...

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, resurrected here for posterity.

Duo prowled through the safehouse, an easily recognizable glitter darkening his eyes. His braided twitched with each motion like a cat's tail, lending a sense of... anticipation... to his movements.

He found his prey enthralled by a laptop, the rhythmic tapping of Heero's fingers across the keyboard playing counterpoint to his regular breaths--the only other sound in the room.

Duo lounged in the door. "Heero... I'm bored. Wanna play?"

Heero's gaze never wavered from the monitor that cast a strange blue glow across his chiseled features. "I'm busy, Duo."

Duo pouted, lifting his braid and brushing it thoughtfully along one high cheekbone. "Too busy for me?"

"Hn." The typing continued.

Duo smirked, and strutted over to Heero's chair, draping himself across the back of the chair. Resting his chin on Heero's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders, sliding one thin hand over Heero's collarbone, dipping skillful fingers inside the collar of the tanktop. "Are you *sure* about that, Heero?" he whispered, breath hot and moist against the hollows of Heero's neck.

Heero, seemingly unfazed, continued typing. "I'm busy, Duo."

Duo, now annoyed, decided *no* was not an acceptable answer. Running his fingers in light circles over Heero's chest, he nuzzled his face against Heero's neck, planting tiny wet kisses along the skin. "Give that laptop a rest, Heero, and come play with *my* laptop."

"Later."

Duo huffed his breath out impatiently, jerking away from Heero. "Now," he argued. He grinned. "I'm stripping, Heero, wanna watch?" Suiting actions to words, he ran his hands up his chest slowly, working the buttons of his shirt open. He drew each action out, watching Heero with a sensual smirk and half-lidded eyes. He was down to his boxers by the point he realized that Heero wasn't even paying attention.

Duo growled. "You *infuriating* beast." He stalked over to the computer, grabbing Heero's face forcefully and giving his lover a long, deep, angry kiss.

The typing never faltered, and Heero only gasped a little for breath when Duo finally broke away.

"I fucking give up." Duo struggled into a pair of jeans and stormed out of the room.

   


* * *

  
 

Heero finished the report, turned off his laptop, and his thoughts immediately turned to Duo. With something that might have been called a hentai gleam in his Prussian eyes, he went in search of his too-sexy partner--it was time to take Duo up on his insistent offers.

He found Duo watching television, and propped himself up on the arm of the couch where Duo was sitting. "I believe we have unfinished business."

Duo barely spared him a glance. "Not now, Heero, I've been waiting to see this show all week."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Duo." Heero grabbed the braid and tugged lightly. "You. Me. Bedroom. Now."

"Nope, sorry, I'm not in the mood... sh, here comes the good part... We get to find out if Miguel is really the father of Kelly's baby, or if it's been Bryce all along..." Duo leaned forward, twitching his braid out of Heero's fingers. "Gomen, Heero, but you should have thought about this when the mood struck earlier."

Heero Glared at Duo. "Hn. Baka."

Duo grinned beatifically at the television.


	2. ...Listen!

Heero flopped down onto the couch next to Duo, frowning unhappily at the television that had so enraptured Duo. He looked longingly at his partner's bare chest and his tight jeans, and sighed regretfully.

Duo glanced at him slyly from the corner of his eye, and casually stretched before resting an arm along the back of the couch. Resigned to his fate, Heero leaned into the warmth of that touch, figuring that it was the only skin-to-skin contact he'd get until the mood struck Duo again.

Heero spent the next few minutes trying to follow the plot of the television show while ignoring all the teasing little movements Duo made... from chewing on his lower lip to crossing and uncrossing his legs restlessly. It was difficult, but he wasn't the perfect soldier for nothing, and there was something off about the program. As the credits rolled across the screen, he glared accusingly at Duo. "Duo, there wasn't a Miguel, Kelly, or Bryce on that show."

Duo grinned. "Yeah, I know."

"You bastard."

Duo stood and glanced flirtatiously at Heero. "I'm going to go take a nap, Heero." He paused. "You wanna take one with me?"

Heero smirked and reached for the remote. Turning off the television, he nodded. "A nap sounds good right now."

Duo grinned. "Meet ya in the bedroom!"


End file.
